cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Cone
Snow Cone is a recipe that first appears in Cooking Mama: Cook Off. Info A snow cone is a common term for shaved ice, though it can also sometimes be referred to as a snowball. These desserts are made from shaving blocks of ice and adding flavoring, usually fruit-based syrups. Snow cones have become a popular treat in the U.S., especially in the state of Hawaii. In Cooking Mama: Cook Off, this recipe is listed as Japanese, as Japan also has a history with shaved ice desserts. Japanese kakigōri is made similarly and it is commonplace to serve them during their summer season. Cooking Mama: Cook Off Recipe #Make a snow cone! Ingredients *Ice *Strawberry Flavoring *Lemon Flavoring *Blue Hawaii Flavoring Cooking Mama: World Kitchen Recipe #Make a snow cone! Ingredients *Ice *Strawberry Flavoring *Lemon Flavoring *Blue Hawaii Flavoring Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic In ''Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic'', this recipe is renamed as Snowball. Recipe #'Crush the ice!' #'Shave the ice!' #'Pour the syrup!' Ingredients *Ice *Syrups **Strawberry **Grape **Blue Hawaii **Muskmelon **Lemon **Orange Cooking Mama Let's Cook! Recipe # Pull off the stems! # Cut the ingredients! # Cut slices! # Shave the ice! # Pour the syrup! # Add the toppings! Ingredients * Strawberries * Orange * Kiwi * Block of Ice * Strawberry Syrup * Muskmelon Syrup * Orange Syrup * Mint Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop Recipe # Cut the strawberries! # Slice the bananas! # Pick them off the stem! # Break the ice! # Shave the ice! # Decorate it! Ingredients * Strawberries * Banana * Purple Grapes * Ice * Decorations ** Strawberry ** Halved Strawberry ** Banana ** Cherry ** Orange ** Pineapple ** Kiwi ** Muskmelon ** White Grape ** Purple Grape ** Spoon ** Chocolate Pocky Bunch ** Wafers ** Banana Slices ** Apple Slices * Colored Syrups (left side) ** Red ** Purple ** Blue ** Green ** Yellow ** Orange * Colored Syrups (middle) ** Red ** Purple ** Blue ** Green ** Yellow ** Orange * Colored Syrups (right side) ** Red ** Purple ** Blue ** Green ** Yellow ** Orange Trivia *In Cooking Mama: Cook Off, this is one of the only recipes to change depending on the ingredients picked. For the recipe from Cooking Mama: World Kitchen, this status is shared with Fruit Juice. Here are the following colors: CMCO 55.1.png|Red (Use Strawberry Flavoring only) CO_55.2.png|Yellow (Use Lemon Flavoring only) CO_55.3.png|Blue (Use Blue Hawaii Flavoring only) CO_55.4.png|Red-Orange (Use Strawberry Flavoring first, then Lemon Flavoring) CO_55.5.png|Red-Purple (Use Strawberry Flavoring first, then Blue Hawaii Flavoring) CO_55.6.png|Yellow-Orange (Use Lemon Flavoring first, then Strawberry Flavoring) CO_55.7.png|Yellow-Green (Use Lemon Flavoring first, then Blue Hawaii Flavoring) CO_55.8.png|Blue-Purple (Use Blue Hawaii Flavoring first, then Strawberry Flavoring) CO_55.9.png|Blue-Green (Use Blue Hawaii Flavoring first, then Lemon Flavoring) CO_55.10.png|Unflavored (Use No Flavoring) CMWK 41.1.png|Red (Use Strawberry Flavoring only) WK_41.2.png|Yellow (Use Lemon Flavoring only) WK_41.3.png|Blue (Use Blue Hawaii Flavoring only) WK_41.4.png|Red-Orange (Use Strawberry Flavoring first, then Lemon Flavoring) WK_41.5.png|Red-Purple (Use Strawberry Flavoring first, then Blue Hawaii Flavoring) WK_41.6.png|Yellow-Orange (Use Lemon Flavoring first, then Strawberry Flavoring) WK_41.7.png|Yellow-Green (Use Lemon Flavoring first, then Blue Hawaii Flavoring) WK_41.8.png|Blue-Purple (Use Blue Hawaii Flavoring first, then Strawberry Flavoring) WK_41.9.png|Blue-Green (Use Blue Hawaii Flavoring first, then Lemon Flavoring) WK_41.10.png|Unflavored (Use No Flavoring) Gallery wpid-170241128625.jpg CMCO_55.png|Snow Cone as it appears in Cooking Mama: Cook Off CMWK_41.png|Snow Cone as it appears in Cooking Mama: World Kitchen CM4_14.png|Snowball as it appears in Cooking Mama 4 CML_62.png|Shaved Ice as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! SS 37.png|Snow Cone as it appears in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop Category:Recipes Category:CMCO Recipes Category:Cold Recipes Category:CMWK Category:CM4 Recipes Category:Japanese Recipes Category:CMLC Recipes Category:WK Recipes Category:CO Recipes Category:CMSS Recipes Category:Sweets